


Five Times Aziraphale Mistook Crowley's Love For Something Else, And One Time He Didn't

by peace_love_happiness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_love_happiness/pseuds/peace_love_happiness
Summary: Since they first met on the wall of Eden, Aziraphale had felt a feeling of love from Crowley. This confused him. Firstly, demons weren’t supposed to love, that’s what they always said in Heaven at the very least. Secondly, Aziraphale couldn’t figure out what it was that the demon felt such a strong love for. He had his suspicions though.





	Five Times Aziraphale Mistook Crowley's Love For Something Else, And One Time He Didn't

Since they first met on the wall of Eden, Aziraphale had felt a feeling of love from Crowley. This confused him. Firstly, demons weren’t supposed to love, that’s what they always said in Heaven at the very least. Secondly, Aziraphale couldn’t figure out what it was that the demon felt such a strong love for. He had his suspicions though.

  
It was the 13th century and they were discussing a Mr. Robin Hood.

  
“You tempted that man to give to the rich?” asked Aziraphale.

  
“No, I tempted him to steal. Stealing his bad, very bad. Even if you have good reasons behind it it’s breaking the law.”

  
“Well, all right. If you insist. It does help them out, though.”

  
“Maybe a bit.”

  
Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, basking in the love he felt from him. Crowley loved humanity, that was it. He wanted to see them flourish just as much as Aziraphale did.

* * *

It was the seventeenth century and they were exiting a bar together after a night of drinking.

  
“Starsss, Asssiraphale,” slurred Crowley, one night outside an English bar in the late seventeenth century. “Aren’t they pretty?”

  
“They’re very pretty,” said Aziraphale.

  
“I helped make them, you know.”

  
“You did?”

  
“Yep. Best thing I ever did. I miss it. You would like me better if I was an angel again, wouldn’t you?”

  
Aziraphale didn’t answer that. He did like Crowley quite a bit, even if he was reluctant to admit it. He would certainly be more open with his affections if Crowley was an angel, but would he be the same person?

  
A wave of longing came off of Crowley as he looked at the stars. Another thing he loved, clearly.

* * *

The year was 1941 and Crowley had just saved Aziraphale, his books, and murdered some nazis. If Crowley could feel love, he would certaintly feel it radiating off of Aziraphale right now. The demon was offering him a ride home at the moment.

  
“You got a motorcar?” asked Aziraphale, bag of clutched in one hand.

  
“They’re in style, Aziraphale. Everybody has one now. Come on.”

  
Aziraphale slid into the car next to Crowley.  
“See, this isn’t so bad,” the demon said.

  
“I suppose so.” The seats were quite comfy. Then it started to move.

  
The car suddenly sped down the streets at what must’ve been a hundred miles an hour, weaving in and out of vehicles. Aziraphale didn’t scream, of course, angels didn’t scream, but he came close to. Aziraphale felt like he was going to be sick. “Why is it so fast? Can cars even go this fast?”

  
“With some miracles they can,” said Crowley with a smile. “Come on, isn’t this fun?”

  
“It’s absolutely terrifying, Crowley. Please slow down.

  
“Oh fine, but only because it’s your first ride.” Crowley slowed the car to a more respectable speed. Aziraphale looked out the window. He supposed it wasn’t that bad. Carriages were better, of course, you could feel the air on your face, but almost no one used them anymore.

  
“Thank you for all that, by the way. Saving the books and all. It was very ni-” Crowley hissed. “Well, it was a thing you did that I liked a lot.”

  
Crowley gripped the steering wheel tight. A fierce burst of love came from hm. Of course Crowley would love the Bentley. It was a shiny new thing. Crowley was into the sort of stuff. Aziraphale wasn’t very trendy. He didn’t know why Crowley put up with him sometimes.

* * *

Aziraphale lingered at the entryway of Crowley’s apartment. He was there to meet Crowley to go to a new restaurant that had just opened up. Crowley was taking a while to get ready however, and he was getting bored waiting. He wandered in, curious to see where the demon lived. It was sparsely decorated. Drab. Seemed almost unlived in.

Aziraphale wandered into a room filled with plants.

  
“What are you doing in here?”

  
“I wanted to see what your home was like. You should’ve told me that you have a garden.”

  
“This isn’t a garden. It’s more like.. Rehabilitation.”

  
“Rehabilitation?”

  
“Yes.” Crowley turned to the plants. “They’re all absolutely pathetic,” he sneered, “and I’m trying to help them be worth something.”

  
“”What’s wrong with the plants? They seem fine to me.”

  
“That one has a spot, see? That’s your second strike! One more and I’ll throw you out!”

  
“Over a little spot?”

  
“It’s not perfect.”

  
“Nothing’s perfect, Crowley. It’s cruel to throw it out just because of a few mistakes. That’s horrible parenting if you ask me.”

  
Crowley stared at him for a moment, and Aziraphale could feel a strong burst of love. Crowley must’ve admitted to himself he liked the plants. Good.”

  
“Let’s just go, angel,” he said.

* * *

They were at St James Park, feeding the ducks and discussing Warlock.

  
“Silly animals,” said Crowley, gesturing at the ducks. “They barely have to work for food anymore, humans just feed them. They aren't even cute, they're a bit weird-looking.

  
“Oh, don’t pretend that you don’t love feeding them.”

  
Crowley lobbed a piece of bread at a duck, hitting it on the head. The duck squawked. “I’m a demon,” he said. “I don’t feel love.”

  
“Yes, you do,” said Aziraphale. “I can feel it.”

  
“You- You can?” said Crowley, voice high all the sudden. 

  
“Of course I can. You know that angels can sense love. You love very much. I’ve never met anyone with as much love as you. Whenever I’m with you, you’re loving something.”

  
“Ah,” said Crowley slowly. “Can- Can you tell who- I mean, what I love?”

  
“No, but I can guess.”

  
“What’s your guess then, just out of curiosity? What do I love at this very moment?”

  
“It could be any number of things, I suppose.” Aziraphale thought. “St James Park, maybe the ducks.”

  
“You think I’m overflowing with love for ducks,” said Crowley flately.

  
“Perhaps. What else would it be?”

  
Who knows?” said Crowley. “What else could I possibly love in the world?”

* * *

“To the world.”

  
“To the world.”

  
The apocalypse didn’t happen. Him and Crowley weren’t executed. They had done it, saved the world and each other. And Crowley was absolutely radiating love.

  
Aziraphale felt like he was drowning in it, He couldn’t figure out what the source was either. It couldn’t be the food, Crowley would nimble on his food, but he wasn’t as into eating as he was. Crowley just watched him intently. Watching him always, with a small smile on his face. And Aziraphale thought.  
When Aziraphale was discoporated and found Crowley at the bar, it was the first time he hadn’t felt strong love off the demon. It was despair, hate towards the whole world. But as soon as Crowley noticed him and he lit up. The love returned as strong and as beautiful as ever. Aziraphale hadn’t thought about it much at the time. With the apocalypse going on there were more important things to deal with. But now he wondered.

  
Aziraphale knew that Crowley liked him. Of course he did. There might have been times in the beginning where Aziraphale wondered if the demon was just using him, trying to tempt him, but now he knew better, Crowley honestly cared for him. However, there was a difference between like and the feeling of overwhelming love and affection he felt off of Crowley.

  
“You love me, don’t you?” said Aziraphale.

  
Crowley sputtered on his wine. “What? I love lots of things, didn’t you say so? I’m basically you, angel.”

  
“But you love me specifically, don’t you?”

  
Crowley nodded. “You’re my best friend.”

  
“You love me more than that, don’t you?”

  
“Ngk,” said Crowley.

  
“I love you too,” said Aziraphale.

  
“Do you really?”

  
“Of course. I should’ve realized you loved me sooner. Looking back it’s kind of obvious.”

  
“It makes more sense than me loving ducks of all things. Though I do like them. Somewhat. You… Love me then?” Aziraphale nodded. "Cool. Yeah, that's cool. Er..."

  
Aziraphale reached out and held Crowley's hand. He could feel his love gain a confidence to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hand-holding is the pinnacle of romance and you can't convince me otherwise.
> 
> Tumblr [here](https://peace-love-happiness.tumblr.com).


End file.
